duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 22, 1983
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: January 22, 1983 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on January 22, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes "Hungry Like the Wolf" at no.34, which was Duran Duran's first entry into the American Top 40. Produced by Colin Thurston, the single reached no.3 on the US Billboard Hot 100 in March 1983. At no.31 is Culture Club featuring singer-songwriter Boy George, who performed on Mark Ronson's 2010 Record Collection album that also included Simon Le Bon and Nick Rhodes. Track listing LW#2: "The Girl Is Mine" - Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney LW#1: "Down Under" - Men At Work" 40. "Put It In A Magazine" - Sonny Charles 39. "Memory" - Barry Manilow 38. "Two Less Lonely People In The World" - Air Supply 37. "Bad Boy" - Ray Parker Jr. 36. "Twilight Zone" - Golden Earring Extra: "Magic Man" - Heart 35. "You Are" - Lionel Richie 34. "Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran 33. "Space Age Love Song" - A Flock of Seagulls 32. "What About Me" - Moving Pictures 31. "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club LDD: "Still" - The Commodores 30. "Shock The Monkey" - Peter Gabriel 29. "All Right" - Christopher Cross 28. "Steppin' Out" - Joe Jackson 27. "Pass The Dutchie" - Musical Youth 26. "Heart of the Night" - Juice Newton 25. "Your Love Is Driving Me Crazy" - Sammy Hager 24. "I Do" - J. Geils Band 23. "Stray Cat Strut" - The Stray Cats 22. "Love In Store" - Fleetwood Mac 21. "You Got Lucky" - Tom Petty 20. "Allentown" - Billy Joel 19. "Hand To Hold On To" - John Cougar 18. "The Look of Love" - ABC 17. "Goody Two Shows" - Adam Ant 16. "Heart To Heart" - Kenny Loggins 15. "Gloria" - Laura Brannigan 14. "The Other Guy" - Little River Band 13. "You Can't Hurry Love" - Phil Collins 12. "Shame on the Moon" - Bob Segar 11. "You And I" - Eddie Rabbit & Crystal Gayle 10. "Heartbreaker" - Dionne Warwick 09/LDD: "Mickey" - Toni Basil 08. "Rock The Casbah" - The Clash 07. "Baby, Come To Me" - Patti Austin & James Ingram 06. "Maneater" - Hall And Oates 05. "Africa" - Toto 04. "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye 03. "Dirty Laundry" - Don Henley 02. "The Girl Is Mine" - Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney 01. "Down Under" - Men At Work Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark